<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret Satan 2020, Gift for Drink, Prompt:  “Mediscout: Relax, I am a doctor” by Mikiri_Tohoshima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291985">Secret Satan 2020, Gift for Drink, Prompt:  “Mediscout: Relax, I am a doctor”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima'>Mikiri_Tohoshima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Surgery, Trans Male Character, Trans boyfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic practices surgery on Scout, Scout is a little ungrateful but they will find peace. </p><p>Written for the Secret Satan (halloween exchange) of the Tf2 discord server!!! Gift for Drink_me_Whiskey</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2), implied freedom fries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret Satan 2020, Gift for Drink, Prompt:  “Mediscout: Relax, I am a doctor”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Secret Satan 2020, Gift for Drink, Prompt:  </p><p>“Mediscout: Relax, I am a doctor”  </p><p>Scout woke up. First, he opened his eyes, then he gulped, and inhaled with his nose. He smelled antiseptic. His body felt heavy under the white bed sheet, and the room also felt a little cold.  </p><p>He lifted his left arm, finding it linked to an IV. Then he heard the sound of shuffling paper. He turned his heads towards it.<br/>
The medic was sitting at his desk, reading a book while smoking his pipe. Scout cleared his throat in an attempt to get his attention.  </p><p>The medic lifted his gaze from the book and noticed Scout was awake. He smiled, jumping to his feet and put on some gloves, reaching for him.</p><p>“Oh, you are finally awake! How do you feel?”<br/>
Scout tried to sit up on the medical bench, but Medic stopped him from doing so, carefully removing the IV and then turning on the medigun which was hanging from the ceiling. In the meantime, Scout answered the question. </p><p>“Oh, I'm feelin’ great, Doc! How long did you keep me under?”  </p><p>Medic turned towards him, helping him sit on his own terms, and showering him with the medigun's healing ray.  </p><p>“Just under 12 hours. Two for the top and ten for the bottom.”<br/>
“And aren’t cha tired?”<br/>
Scout asked, and tried to touch his chest, but Medic grabbed his hand and grinned in a vicious way.<br/>
“Oh, ja, I was. But I rested. After surgery you slept for about eight hours, you see...”  </p><p>Scout started to smile, feeling the medigun heal him. Despite that, he felt pain everywhere, and wanted to remove the bandages that were covering him.  </p><p> </p><p>There were multiple circumstances that brought him to the med bay.<br/>
He remembered a couple months earlier when he was complaining about having to use his binder that made it difficult to breath during the battles, so Medic, while he was in bed with him, asked why he didn’t just get the operation.  </p><p>“Oh, y'know, doc, I'm using money to keep my mom safe, and also I don’t think I can go off base as long I'd need to, and...”<br/>
“... you could just ask.”  </p><p>Scout was dazzled by those words.  </p><p>“Wh... you think you can do it?”  </p><p>Medic exploded into laughter.  </p><p>“Yes! Yes, relax, I am a doctor! Of course I can! Just give me some time to get ready, alright love?”  </p><p>The thought of finally presenting as himself helped Scout to get through those two months, until the day of the surgery.<br/>
And now, he was on the bed, fresh out of being cut open by his own boyfriend, but he was so happy he was literally vibrating.  </p><p>After the medigun did its job, Medic carefully removed the bandages off of Scout’s chest.<br/>
“You might feel a little numb here for the next few weeks, but it will heal quickly. And don’t worry, I managed to tinker with the respawn so you are not going to change back if you die...”  </p><p>Scout jumped on his feet, walking to the mirror that Medic kept in a corner, looking at his flat chest and grinning like a child at Christmas.<br/>
Medic approached him. Scout gave him a kiss on his cheek and held his hand.  </p><p>“Oh, I love this! Look at me, man! I look so good!”<br/>
“You sure do, love. Now, do you want to remove the bandages from there as well?”<br/>
Medic pointed to his crotch, and Scout nodded, feeling excited at the idea of finally having a penis.<br/>
He didn’t know Medic could do something like this, flattening a chest was one thing, but creating a dick...</p><p>His smile fell when he got a good look at the little thing protruding between his legs.</p><p>“Is this a joke?” he asked, looking down and then in the mirror one more time.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Medic fixed his glasses, perplexed.  </p><p>“What is this? It’s so small!”  </p><p>Medic stood up, trying to stroke his shoulder.  </p><p>“It’s not small, Scout... It might be slightly below average, but I can assure you...”<br/>
“I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you, look at this...”<br/>
Medic took a deep breath, knowing that Scout might have been a little overwhelmed by all those changes overnight, so he tried to reach for him one more time.  </p><p>“Scout, don’t be unfair, please, you need just some time to adjust to it and, seriously, it’s going to work as well as--”<br/>
But Scout was feeling angry and disappointed. He looked for his clothes and put them on, hissing in pain when his boxers touched the inflamed skin on his crotch. He didn't say anything and put on his shoes.</p><p>“Well, thanks for nothing, doc!”  </p><p>And he left, leaving Medic alone in the med bay, speechless.<br/>
He sighed again, wondering if he had to tamper with his brain, or just sew his mouth shut. He was going to give his boyfriend some time to think about it.<br/>
Usually, blueballing him was a good way to make Scout behave. At least a little.  </p><p>Scout avoided Medic for a few days, until the day when he was showering with the others, and he heard Soldier screaming at him.</p><p>“Soldier Scout! You have a leech attached to your privates!”<br/>
Scout let out a small laugh at that, shaking his head.  </p><p>“Oh no, this is, ah... my new dick...”</p><p>Soldier approached, curious, followed by Spy.  </p><p>“This is quite a sight... Does it work properly?”<br/>
Scout shook his head again, feeling a little embarrassed now that his two teammates were studying his new genitals.  </p><p>“I... I dunno... I haven’t had the chance to try it...”  </p><p>“And why not? If I had brand-new junk, first thing I'd do is give it a test ride!" The soldier exclaimed, trying to poke it, but the Spy slapped his hand away.</p><p>“I... I think it’s, uh, too small.” Scout admitted.</p><p>Spy looked at him right in his eyes, as if Scout said the most idiotic thing ever.  </p><p>Scout then tried to explain himself.<br/>
“I... I mean, if Medic wanted to gimme a dick, he could at least try to make it a little bigger, right?”<br/>
“Because you are a physician and know everything about urology?” Spy teased.<br/>
“Yes! No, I mean...” Scout stammered.</p><p>Spy kicked the soldier away -- he was trying to use a ruler to measure Scout's dick -- and put a hand on the young man's shoulder.</p><p>“I think you should give it a try before complaining about the length. Trust me.”  </p><p>With that, Spy left him to his shower, dragging Soldier away by his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Scout took a deep breath, holding a bag of bird food and knocking the medic's bedroom door.<br/>
It was evening. He was all cleaned up and had a gift for him, and also felt really terrible for how he treated his boyfriend.<br/>
Medic opened the door. He was wearing a robe on top of his pajamas, and his hair was a mess.  </p><p>“Scout? What are you doing here at this hour?”<br/>
“Uh... It’s... 7 pm....”<br/>
Medic took out a watch from his pocket, and then sighed.<br/>
“It seems that I slept for twelve hours again. Very well. Do you want to come in?”  </p><p>Medic asked, leaving the door open and walking inside his room. He went behind a screen and started to get changed.<br/>
Scout sat down in a chair, putting down the birdseed and taking a look at the birds perched about the room.</p><p>"Uh... Medic... I gotta apologize."<br/>
"Oh? For what?" Medic peered at him from around the screen, serious.<br/>
"For... uh... complaining... 'cause you gave me a... small dick..."</p><p>"It's not that small. I did all I could to make it erect properly..." Medic stepped out from behind the screen, wearing a simple white shirt and some black trousers. He was still in slippers, and was tying his tie. "So, are you done? I have things to do, so if you would kindly leave..."</p><p>Scout tried to take his hand, sporting the best puppydog eyes he could.</p><p>"Medic, I... I'm really sorry I got angry, I shouldn't have. You did a damn good job and I'm just a big dumb idiot who can't appreciate having a teammate, friend, and boyfriend who is so dedicated that he spent 12 whole hours making me feel at home in my own body. I'm sorry. Really."</p><p>Medic looked at him, then leaned down to give him a small kiss on the lips.</p><p>“Do not move from this chair.”<br/>
He went one more time behind the screen, tinkering with something.<br/>
Scout waited, until Medic returned, holding something behind his back.<br/>
“Now... I will tie you on this chair and I will show you how to satisfy me with a dick of your size. Is that alright with you?”  </p><p>Scout nodded, feeling so hard he thought he was going to cut a hole in his trousers. Medic smiled, tied Scout’s hands behind his back, then tied his calves against the legs of the chair.<br/>
He gently caressed his face, and then he walked away from him, starting to strip.<br/>
Scout loved his boyfriend so much, and even if Medic was older than him, he was still incredibly sexy in Scout’s eyes.<br/>
And the black lingerie Medic was wearing made him look even sexier than usual.<br/>
Scout was so excited in that moment, and he felt his dick swell up. That feeling was a hell of a lot different than the usual, but hey, he could get used to it.  </p><p>Once Medic was almost nude, he grinned and took a toy from under the bed.<br/>
It was a replica of Scout’s new dick, and in that moment, Scout realized he really fucked up.  </p><p>“No... come on, babe, I... I really love you, and you're so sexy, don’t--”<br/>
Medic ignored his pleas and started to suck and lick on the dildo, making some dirty sounds that were literally killing Scout.  </p><p>This was a punishment for him being a brat. He knew that. Scout glued his eyes to Medic’s right hand that lowered to touch his own private parts, fingering his front hole already drenched.  </p><p>“M... Medic... I... I could help you with that...”<br/>
Scout whined, but Medic completely ignored him, removing his panties and positioning the dildo on his front hole, penetrating himself with it and moaning like a whore.<br/>
That was torture. Scout knew he deserved it, but that was really torture.<br/>
He tried to move his legs a little to friction his swollen penis against his briefs, but it didn't do much.</p><p>Medic kept fucking himself until he reached his own climax. His eyes rolled back a little, he panted heavily, then looked at Scout. One look and he knew that his boyfriend had been punished enough.<br/>
“I think I can give you a treat, after you apologized and everything...”<br/>
He crawled towards Scout and opened his trousers. He put a hand inside his boxers, grabbing his dick with his skilled fingers, before lowering his head and sucking on it.<br/>
Scout almost screamed from the pleasure, bucking his hips and trying to fuck Medic’s face, but the doctor was still in charge.  </p><p>He removed his mouth from him and stood up, murmuring in Scout’s ear.<br/>
“Come on, show me how much you like it...”<br/>
Keeping his hand in position, he let Scout reach for his own climax by rubbing himself off against Medic’s hand.  </p><p>While Scout was still panting exhausted from the orgasm, Medic untied him and helped him reach for the bed, kissing him fondly.<br/>
“Since you learned your lesson... I think we can give to your new penis more than just one test drive.”<br/>
Scout kissed him back. He already forgot all his issues towards the size, ready to make his boyfriend scream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>